Second Chance
by Missglitterystars
Summary: Many years in the future, Glinda runs into another green girl who strongly resembles Elphaba
1. The Green Girl

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Fierah.

Summary: Many years in the future, Glinda runs into another green girl who strongly resembles Elphaba.

Many years had gone by since the night of Elphaba's melting. Time seemed to go by and much joy was to be had throughout Oz. However, as time did go by, Elphaba's name seemed to have been forgotten, and no one ever mentioned her. That is, except Glinda the good. Glinda never forgave herself for that night. She should have stopped them from melting Elphaba. If it weren't for her, Elphaba might still have been alive.

Glinda sighed as she sat in her chair and rubbed her temples. Today was the 20th anniversary of Elphaba's melting. On that day, Glinda was always somber and quiet. She was lost in her thoughts and she would sometimes cry. Oh how she desperately missed Elphaba. What would she give if she could see her one last time! To make her smile, to make her laugh.

Chistery, the flying monkey, came waddling into the room and stumbled over his words, "Miss Glinda, a vistor."

"Bring them in!" she smiled.

It was Boq, the tinman! "Hello Boq!" Glinda smiled.

"You remembered my name!" he grinned.

"What can I do for you Boq?"

"Well, there have been sightings of a green girl recently. Have you heard the rumors?"

Glinda froze and her heart began to race. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Are you sure Elphaba is dead?"

Glinda slapped Boq across the face. "How can you ask me that? I was there and I saw her melt with my own eyes!"

Boq rubbed his cheek and apologized, "I'm sorry Miss Glinda."

Glinda composed herself and asked, "Now what of this green girl? Tell me more!"

"Well, she appears at night. She's wearing all black and she has Elphaba's pointy hat."

"Okay, continue."

"She appears in the Eastern sky."

"Boq, we all know that Elphaba would have appeared in the Western sky. It's clearly not Elphaba! Elphaba is gone. She's long gone."

"Well it's not every day that you run into a green girl!"

"Okay Boq, tonight I will watch the Eastern sky. If your story is even true."

"Oh but Miss Glinda-"

"Not another word Boq! I'm a very busy woman. If I need you I shall call upon you!"

Glinda watched as Boq walked out. Glinda smoothed out her dress and went to sit back down, but before she could, she heard screams outside. Lifting her skirts she ran outside looking to see what the commotion was. And she came face to face with a very green girl who looked like Elphaba. "Elphie?" asked Glinda.

The young girl turned to face Glinda and gave her a confused look. "I'm not Elphie," the girl began.

Glinda rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining the green girl in front of her. "My name is Fierah."

"You look…so familiar to me," Glinda whispered as she circled the green girl, "Who are you?"

"I'm Fierah Thropp."

Glinda's heart was racing. "Were you related to someone named Elphaba?"

"Were?" the girl looked confused, "I am related to Elphaba…she's my mother."

Glinda felt dizzy. "Your…mother?"

"Yes and my father is Fiyero."

Glinda was on the verge of tears. "My dear girl, I'm so sorry about the loss of both of your parents. They were both such good people."

The townspeople glared at Glinda and she cleared her throat. "You all didn't know her the way that I did. I was there the night your mother died. She was my friend."

"My mother isn't dead," Fierah whispered.

Glinda fainted.


	2. Fierah's Plea

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Fierah.

Glinda woke up a few hours later and an ice pack slid off her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around to see some angry townspeople and Fierah. "Glinda, why do you let this girl stay here? Her mother is the wicked witch, who apparently is alive. You lied to us!"

Fierah glared at the townspeople and then turned her attention back to Glinda. "My mother is not evil, why do you let people say such horrible things about my mother?"

Glinda didn't say anything as she looked at Fierah. She looked just like Elphaba, except she had Fieyero's eyes. "I'm only doing what your mother said. She didn't want her name cleared."

"What do you mean?" the townspeople questioned.

Glinda sighed as she got up. "If you want to know who was truly wicked, it was the wizard. This was all his fault."

Everyone gasped as Glinda explained.

"Now, Fierah, if your mother is alive…then why didn't she tell me? I am her best friend and best friends don't keep secrets like that," Glinda frowned.

"Look, I didn't come here to hash out the problems between my mom and you. That's between you two. I actually came asking for help. My mom and my dad are missing."

"Fieyero's alive as well? Oh my goodness I need to sit again."

Glinda's perfect world was falling into pieces all around her. "Why should I help them?" Glinda asked, "They lied to me for years. Some friends."

Fierah was on the verge of tears. "It's Madame Morrible. She escaped."

Glinda stood up. "Impossible!"

Glinda grabbed Fierah's hand and they ran to the dungeon where of course, Madame Morrible was missing and there was a note. Glinda picked it up and read it. "Seems like she had an accomplice."

"Who was that?"

"Your grandfather, the Wizard of Oz."

Fierah was silent and Glinda turned to face the young girl. "Fierah, when was the last time you saw your mother and father?"

"Five days ago, and my mother asked that I come for you. She said that you would help."

Glinda felt a single tear travel down her pale cheek. "Oh Fierah, you must forgive me. This is all a huge shock. For years, I thought your parents were dead."

"Will you help me?"

Glinda placed her hand on Fierah's shoulder. "Of course."


	3. Chistery and Leaving

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Fierah.

Fierah stood in the library uncomfortably and waited for Glinda. Chistery came fluttering into the room and when he saw Fierah he gasped and ran over to her and hugged her around her legs. His wings fluttered and he stuttered, "Miss…Miss…"

"Fierah. My name is Fierah."

Fierah knelt beside Chistery and touched his face lovingly. Her mother often spoke of Chistery and Fierah could not believe that she was actually meeting him for the first time. Her hands travelled all over his face and he did not flinch at her touch. It actually felt nice. Fierah circled him and looked at his wings. "May I?" she asked.

Chistery's wings fluttered as Fierah gently touched them. She was being so careful with him. "My mother, Elphaba, often spoke of you."

Chistery stood upright at the mention of Elphaba. "Elp-Elphaba?" he tried to say.

"Yes," smiled Fierah, "Elphaba."

Chistery felt so happy to hear that name again. He missed Elphaba so much and it warmed his heart that he finally was meeting her daughter. "How..how is she?" he managed to stumble out.

Fierah looked sad as she explained, "She was kidnapped by Madame Morrible and the Wizard of Oz."

Chistery flinched at the mention of his former master's name. He was a cruel man and he had no love for animals. That's why he loved his mistress Elphaba. She treated him like an equal, like he was a human. He was sad when she had to go into hiding, but he knew that she wouldn't be safe. Life with Glinda was nice, but it wasn't the same as living with Elphaba.

Fierah suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of sadness and went to sit by the window. She curled herself up and cried her heart out. Chistery wasn't sure what to do and waddled over to her and handed her a tissue. "Don't cry," he whispered.

He jumped up next to her and wrapped one of his arms around her and softly rocked her. "Shh," he whispered.

Fierah wiped her tears away and hugged Chistery. She longed for her mother and father. "Miss Glinda will help," he smiled, "And I will too."

Fierah's eyes began to sparkle and she hugged Chistery again. The door opened and in waltzed Glinda. She had been outside the whole time and didn't want to interrupt them. Little did Chistery or Fierah know what Glinda had planned for them.

"Come let's go Fierah, come Chistery."

Chistery offered Fierah his hand and she took it as they walked to go find Elphaba and Fiyero.

"So Fierah, how old are you?" Glinda asked as they walked out of Oz.

"I'm nineteen Miss Glinda."

"Call me Glinda."

Fierah and Glinda watched as Chistery floated above them and lay on his back. Fierah playfully tugged his tail and he would swat at her and laughed.

"Did your mother and father ever tell you why they lied to me?" asked Glinda.

"Well, she told me that twenty years ago, things were different. She said that she was labeled an outcast and people wanted her dead. It wasn't safe or her or for my father because he loved her. They did it to protect themselves and most of all to protect you."

"I loved your mother and father. I would have done anything for them."

Glinda felt her heart breaking slowly but then she had to remind herself that Elphaba did this for protection. "Your father…how is he?"

"I love my father, he's not like most father's. He's a-"

"A prince I know!"

"Well, not just that, he's a scarecrow."

Glinda froze. "A scarecrow?"

Glinda immediately thought back to Dorothy and she remembered among Dorothy was a scarecrow. Suddenly, Glinda put the pieces together. No wonder he had looked so sad when he saw Glinda. "I didn't mean to upset you by telling you this."

"No dear girl, it's not your fault. This is all a huge shock to me. I thought both of your parents were gone."

The trio walked for several hours and it came to a point where they needed to rest. Everyone was tired except for Chistery. They set up camp and Chistery wanted to sleep in Fierah's tent. The green girl strongly reminded him of Elphaba and put him into a sense of comfort. Fierah was ecstatic and did not mind at all. Glinda smiled at Fierah and Chistery. Fierah truly took after her mother.


	4. Everyone deserves a second chance

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

The next morning, Fierah woke up and saw Chistery had slept in the same tent as she did. She felt safe and protected. Not too long after she had awoken, Chistery awoke as well. His wings stretched out as he walked towards her and she watched him as he circled around her. He began to braid her black hair and he was very quick with his hands. Once he was finished he smiled and went to check on Glinda.

Glinda was awake and she was writing in her diary. She grew frustrated as she ran out of ink but when she saw Chistery she smiled. "Good Morning!" she sang.

Chistery made a grunt like noise and looked at Glinda. "How's my little banana man?" she giggled.

Chistery rolled his eyes.

"Glinda?" came the voice of Fierah.

"In here dear!" she called.

Fierah entered the tent and Glinda had to remind herself that it wasn't Elphaba and that it was her daughter. "Good morning Fierah, are you ready to continue looking for your parents?"

Fierah nodded as she felt tears sting her eyes. Glinda spread her arms open and held onto Fierah as she sobbed. "It's okay Fierah," Glinda whispered.

Something overcame Glinda as she held onto Fierah. She felt….motherly. Something that she never got to experience. Glinda felt as if she were about to cry but she stopped herself. She gently rocked Fierah back and forth until she calmed. "Come on, let's go."

Chistery held his hand out again for Fierah and she took it. Glinda hid a smile and the trio took off again. They walked through valleys, through fields, and not a sign. "Where do you think that they might have gone?" asked Fierah.

Glinda closed her eyes and began to think. "Shiz."

"We need to go back the other way then," Fierah replied.

Glinda nodded and Chistery dragged Fierah along. While they were walking Fierah decided to make some small talk. "So Chistery, did my mother teach you to speak?"

"Ye-Yes."

"Do you miss her?"

Chistery looked at Fierah and nodded slowly and then asked, "Do you?"

"Terribly. Hey Glinda, my legs are tired, I'm going to conjure up a broom."

Glinda and Chistery stopped as Fierah pulled out a book of spells. "That looks just like the grimmary," Glinda commented.

Fierah smiled as she chanted, "Leviari Leviari canta di leviari."

Suddenly, a broom appeared and Glinda gasped in shock and in surprise. She began to think back to the time where Elphaba immediately became the wicked witch. She had to shake herself out of it. "Well if we aren't going to walk, then I will conjure up my bubble."

"You use a bubble?" asked Fierah as her eyes widened.

Glinda smiled as the huge bubble appeared behind her and she stepped on it. "To Shiz."

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"A few days."

Fierah nodded as she stepped onto her broom and began to fly. Chistery rose from the ground and they took off.

"So Fierah…have a boyfriend?" asked Glinda giggling.

"No I don't. My father is very protective and he doesn't want my heart to get broken."

"Aw come on, there must be someone special."

Fierah shook her head and looked at Glinda. "No one."

Glinda gasped and said, "That must change. Immediately."

Fierah giggled as she remembered the stories her mother told about how Glinda would often times try to do some sort of makeover or set her up with some guy.

"Glinda, do you think my mom and dad are okay?"

"I'm sure that they are."

Chistery climbed onto Fierah's broom and sat on it with her. Fierah turned her head and smiled at Chistery. Chistery watched Fierah's hair blow in the wind and he closed his eyes. His tail swung back and forth and his tail wrapped around Fierah's hand. Fierah looked down at her hand and then at Chistery. He looked both concerned and sad. "Don't be sad," he whispered.

Glinda inwardly smiled as Fierah smiled at Chistery. Chistery's tail remained wrapped around her hand and he didn't move his tail. Fierah turned around to look at the sky and to watch where she was going.

"Glinda!" a voice from below called.

Glinda looked down from her bubble and she saw Boq, the tinman. "Boq?"

"Wait! I want to help!"

Glinda's bubble began to float to the ground and once it finally reached the ground she walked towards him. "Why should I trust you? You wanted her dead!"

Boq hung his head in shame. "I made a mistake. I now realize that Elphaba saved my life."

"Well it's not really my choice, it's Fierah's."

When Chistery saw Boq he flashed him his teeth and began to hiss at him. Fierah landed on the ground and walked towards the tinman. Boq was surprised at how much Fierah looked like Elphaba. Fierah closed her eyes and went to touch the tinman's face. "You have a good heart," she whispered, "Make sure it's in the right place. You may come with us."

Chistery was not happy and started to protest. He began to throw things around and was extremely angry. Fierah ran over to Chistery and she tried to calm him down. "Chistery!"

He continued as she spoke his name. "Chistery."

He stopped and he looked at her. "Do you trust me?" she asked.

Chistery slowly nodded and she whispered, "Then trust my judgments. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Chistery glared at Boq and threw a banana at him which hit him directly in the chest. "We all make mistakes and we learn from them," continued Fierah.


	5. The Emerald of Knowledge

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Fierah

"So where are we going?" asked Boq.

"Back to Shiz!" exclaimed Glinda with a smile.

Chistery grunted and looked at Fierah with a pleading look in his eyes. "I don't trust him," he whispered. Fierah knelt beside Chistery and touched his face. "Do you trust me?"

Chistery nodded slowly as Fierah whispered, "Then trust my judgement."

Boq looked at Fierah and smiled at the girl. "See Chistery, she trusts me. Why can't you?"

"Come on, let's go!" Glinda sighed.

The four continued on their way and as they went along Fierah gasped as she saw her mother's hat. "It's my mother's hat!"

Glinda ran over to it and held it into her arms and she told Fierah, "I gave this to your mother."

Boq laughed and said, "It was meant as a cruel joke."

Fierah turned to look at Glinda with a confused look on her face. "Cruel joke?"

"In the beginning your mother and I didn't exactly get along."

"Look, a note!"

Dear Fierah,

Don't come looking for us, it's a trap! Please respect our wishes as parents. This is extremely dangerous and we don't want you getting mixed up into it. Please stay safe and we will find a way to contact you. We love you.

Your Parents,

Elphaba and Fiyero

Fierah held the note in her hand and crumpled it into her fist. "I don't believe them," Fierah began, "They didn't write this note."

"How can you tell?" asked Boq.

"I know my mother and father's handwriting. And this isn't it. Someone is after me."

"Who could be after you?" asked Glinda looking at Fierah.

"If you had parents, one of which was a scarecrow, and the other, a green witch acused of being wicked, wouldn't you have people after you?"

Glinda paused to think and then said, "I never thought of that."

"I've had to deal with this my entire life. Constantly shunned or pushed away by people. It was my mother who taught me to be strong. She told me to never give up and that there were people out there who would see beyond my skin and who would truly love me for who I was."

"Fierah, no one can teach you to be strong. We learn to be strong all on our own. Events in our life shape us and make us into what we are."

Fierah's skin turned to dark green and her eyes began to change colors. "You weren't there the night the townspeople turned on my father. They set him on fire and I had to heal him."

Glinda grabbed Fierah by the shoulders and pleaded with her, "Fierah please I had no idea! Please! I beg of you to please calm down."

Fierah began to sob and she mumbled over and over that she was sorry. "Just like her mother," Boq whispered.

"Your mother had a temper too! When she would get angry, some sort of power would come over her and she could do all kinds of things," explained Boq.

"I know…I'm just like her."

Fierah sat down dirtying her black dress. She reached down her dress and pulled out a necklace with a green gem. Chistery came over to Fierah and stared at the gem. "Beautiful," he whispered.

"Fierah, what is that?" asked Boq.

"It's a necklace my mother gave to me. It helps calm me for some reason."

"Is that the Emerald of Knowledge?" asked Glinda as she sat next to Fierah.

Fierah looked confused as Glinda touched it. "Oh great goodness! It is! How did you get this?"

"My mother gave it to me!"

"Do you realize the power of that necklace you have? It supposedly contains answers to all the world's greatest questions!" Glinda declared.

Fierah's eyes widened and she suddenly stood up. "Madame Morrible was looking for it! She said something about a necklace! I tried to attack her but she was too strong for me! She didn't know that I had it."

"How long will it be before we get to Shiz?" asked Fierah as she hid the necklace.

"Perhaps a day or two. It depends on so many aspects."

Boq interjected, "I know a quicker way! But it may not be the safest way."

"I would rather be safe then to risk this young girl's life!" snapped Glinda.

Boq sighed and said, "I was trying to be helpful!"

"You can help by shutting up!" snapped Fierah.

Boq was silent.

Chistery fell on his back laughing and his wings fully extended. "Let's continue!" Glinda smiled.

As they continued they came across a beautiful valley. The moon was slowly rising in the sky and flowers of all sorts were in bloom. Fierah jumped off her broom and began to dance among the flowers. "It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed.

She smiled as she twirled around several times, as the world spun around her. Fierah closed her eyes and began to sing calling out to nature. Suddenly, animals appeared out of nowhere and were drawn towards her. It was a beautiful sight to see. Chistery even came closer to her. Chistery was embarrassed to admit to it, but he found himself drawn to Fierah. Perhaps it was because she was so much like her mother, or maybe it was because he was so lonely with Glinda. He understood Fierah's pain. She too was lonely. She just wanted to be understood.

Chistery didn't know what the feeling was that he was feeling. He was confused. He felt it when she smiled. He felt it when she touched him. He was in love with her.

Boq and Glinda watched Fierah as she was dancing and singing. She truly looked beautiful and happy. "I never realized how beautiful she is," Boq admitted.

"Boq, you just met her!"

"It doesn't matter. I've learned to see the beauty in everything and in everyone! I'm made of tin for goodness sake!"

Glinda touched the tinman's shoulder and went to go join Fierah. "May I join you?" asked Glinda.

Fierah and Glinda danced the night way as the moon rose. Eventually both were tired and paused to rest. "Chistery, would you like to dance with me?" asked Fierah.

"I don't-I don't-"

"I will teach you!"

Fierah took Chistery's hand and placed it around her waist and then in the other hand in the other hand. Boq was trying not to laugh at Chistery's clumsiness and Glinda smacked it. "Stop it! It's sweet!"

Fierah and Chistery slowly developed a rhythm and Fierah smiled at Chistery. "There you go!"

Chistery smiled and his wings fluttered excitedly as he looked back at Glinda and Boq. Glinda whispered a spell and there were fireworks in the sky. "You're a fantastic dancer!" exclaimed Fierah as they began to stop.

Fierah hugged Chistery and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chistery fainted.


	6. Many Truths Revealed

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Fierah.

The next morning, Chistery stood by Fierah's side the whole time. He was becoming extremely attached to her and whenever Boq would try to get close he would try to bite him. Glinda would inwardly laugh as they walked along.

"Look!" exclaimed Fierah.

Everyone paused to look and they were nearing Shiz! Fierah was so excited that she picked up her skirts and began to run towards the building. "Hmm that's strange, I don't remember it being this close," thought Glinda.

"It isn't," whispered Boq.

"FIERAH IT'S A TRAP!" screamed Glinda.

Fierah unfortunately was too far off that she didn't hear Glinda. "FIERAH!" cried Glinda.

Glinda and Boq and Chistery were running as fast as they could and when they finally approached the building, it dissolved into a cage. Fierah was locked in and she was pounding on the walls. She was yelling and screaming. "Let me out!" she screamed.

Out of nowhere came a hideous and demonic laugh. Everyone began to turn their heads looking to see where the laughter was coming from. "Foolish Girl!" came the familiar voice of Madame Morrible.

"Let me out!"

"Give me the emerald, then I will set you free."

"NEVER!"

Fierah closed her eyes and tried to remember a spell that would set her free. "Foolish girl, your powers are no match for mine!" Morrible cackled.

Chistery ran over to Fierah and jumped onto the cage. He was trying to figure out how to open it, but he wasn't having much luck either. "Please," sobbed Fierah, "Let me go."

"First the emerald."

"Where are my parents?"

"Emerald!"

"WHERE ARE MY PARENTS?" screamed Fierah.

Madame Morrible crossed her arms and suddenly behind her was the Wizard of Oz. The Wizard had a lengthy chain and attached to the chain was Elphaba and Fiyero. "Give me the emerald," Madame Morrible sneered.

"Set my parents and I free."

"Give me the emerald!"

"MADAME MORRIBLE!" snapped Glinda, "Let the green women go and let the scarecrow go!"

"Why should I listen to you? Miss Glinda?"

Glinda twirled her magic wand around and chanted a spell that knocked Madame Morrible to her feet. "Let Fierah, Elphaba, and Fiyero go or else I will kill you."

"Is that a threat?" asked Madame Morrible as she walked towards Glinda.

"It's a promise."

Fierah fell to the ground sobbing and tried to reach her parents. "I've failed you," she sobbed over and over.

Fiyero tried to walk towards his daughter but the Wizard would have no such thing. He tugged on the chain causing Fiyero to fall to the ground. Elphaba tried next and she struggled with the Wizard. "Let me go you sick man!"

"Is that any way to treat your father?" asked the Wizard.

"You're my father?" gasped Elphaba, "LIES!"

Madame Morrible sneered as she snapped, "It's true! Didn't you wonder why you were always so powerful?"

Elphaba turned on the Wizard and asked, "Is this any way to treat your family?"

"Give Morrible and I the emerald and we will leave you alone."

"Don't do it Fierah!" Glinda, Elphaba, and Fiyero said all at once.

"You want to live…don't you?" Morrible questioned Fierah.

Fierah turned to look at her parents and tears spilt down her cheeks. "You've done an excellent job Boq, I commend you for leading them here," smiled Morrible.

"You led us here?" Fierah angrily fumed.

Boq smiled sinisterly and nodded. "So everything was a lie?" Fierah continued.

Boq nodded.

Fierah thrust her hand outside of the cage and chanted, "Dommini ell Dommini ell nostu."

The tinman screamed as he began to completely rust. He was gone in a matter of moments. Madame Morrible shrieked and the Wizard gasped. "That's right! I am powerful!" smiled Fierah.

"Fierah, you can end this! Just give Morrible and I the emerald."

"Why should I trust you? You destroyed my mother's life and I will not have you destroy mine."

The Wizard handed the chain to Morrible and knelt beside the cage. "Fierah, the necklace you have contains many great and wonderful powers. You could rule the world with that. It should be in the right hands, not in the hands of a young girl such as yourself."

"Why did you kidnap my family?"

"We thought that they had it, but once it came out that you had it, we needed a way to get to you."

"If I give it to you, will you promise not to hurt my family, and to let us go?"

The Wizard smiled and said, "You have my word."

"Don't do it Fierah," Elphaba warned as Fierah began to pull off the necklace.

"I'm sorry mother, I don't know what to do!" cried Fierah as she handed the Wizard the necklace.

The emerald began to glow as Fierah's hand went between the bars of the cage. Her green hand touched the Wizard's pale hand and she held onto it for a few moments. She let it drop into his hand and the cage disappeared. Fierah ran over to her parents sobbing and the chains disappeared. Elphaba kissed her daughter's forehead and Fiyero held onto his wife and daughter. "FOOLS!" screamed Morrible as she came at them with a large dagger.

"LOOK OUT!" screamed Glinda.


	7. Second Chance

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Fierah.

Fierah turned to face Madame Morrible and she raised her forearm to block the dagger from causing any damage. A force field surrounded Fierah and her family and Glinda gasped. "Don't touch my family," sneered Fierah.

Fierah's eyes glowed like a flame and she turned to give Madame Morrible a look that said do not mess with me. "How dare you defy me!" Madame Morrible smacked Fierah across the face.

Fierah felt her cheek and it began to swell a bit. Fierah closed her eyes and twisted herself and threw her arms up in the air, causing a strong and powerful wind to knock Madame Morrible off her feet. Madame Morrible needed help up and she looked at the Wizard and whispered, "Help me."

The Wizard looked back from Madame Morrible to his own family. "I'm sorry Elphaba," the Wizard began as he went to help Madame Morrible up, "You've destroyed my life. You must pay."

"You may be my father, but you are a monster," Elphaba replied bitterly as she conjured up a broom.

Glinda took a step toward her friend and pointed her wand at the Wizard and smiled at Elphaba. Fiyero was next to his daughter Fierah as was Chistery. They surrounded Madame Morrible. "It appears that you are outnumbered!" Fierah declared as an intense wind blew.

Madame Morrible and the Wizard gasped as everyone began to attack all at once. It's needless to say that Madame Morrible and the Wizard lost. In no time were they bound together. Fierah walked over to Madame Morrible and slapped her across the face. "How dare you harm my family!"

Fierah walked over to the Wizard and her hand extended. The Wizard gave her the emerald and Fierah looked at it. She placed it around her head and it hung around her neck. "Glinda, would you do the honors?" asked Fierah.

Glinda stood in front of the wizard and glared at both him and Madame Morrible. "Disappear!" she whispered.

They disappeared. "Where did you send them?" asked Fierah.

"To the land of no return."

Glinda turned to face Elphaba and Fiyero. For a moment, nothing was said. Just pure silence. Glinda took a step forward and so did Elphaba. As if on cue, Elphaba and Glinda ran into each other and sobbed as they hugged. They spent several moments like this and Fierah and Fiyero just stood back and smiled. "I missed you so much," sobbed Glinda.

"I missed you too," cried Elphaba, "How long has it been? 20 years?"

"Yes it's been twenty!"

"For years I longed to come back and see you! I wanted to tell you that I was all right and that I was alive. It hurt me that I had to pretend that I died. But you know it had to be done."

"You don't know how much it hurt me to see you die. Elphie, please promise me you will never do that again?"

Elphaba nodded and smiled as she cried again. Glinda turned and then hugged Fiyero while Chistery glomped onto Elphaba. "My friend," everyone whispered.

"Miss El-Elphaba!" smiled Chistery.

"You can talk!" exclaimed Elphaba.

Fiyero touched his daughter's shoulder and smiled. "You saved our lives, we love you so much Fierah!"

Elphaba hugged her daughter and Glinda declard, "You have a wonderful daughter! She's strong and powerful and brave, just like you Elphaba."

"She also gets some of it from her father."

"Elphie, would you and your family come back with me? I need you all in my life! I can't live without you!"

"Glinda, we can't! We are still considered outcasts and the world thinks I'm dead."

Glinda huffed and announced, "We shall clear your name and you shall be able to live freely."

"It's too late," Elphaba muttered.

Chistery blurted, "It's never to late."

"Come with me," begged Glinda as she held out her hand for Elphaba to take.

Elphaba looked at her family and then to Glinda. She wasn't sure what to do. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Even you Elphaba."

Elphaba took Glinda's hand and then turned to face her family. She held out her hand for them to take as well. They were all getting a second chance. Fierah turned and held her hand out for Chistery. Chistery took her hand and he gently tugged on her sleeve.

"Miss Fierah?"


	8. Second Chance Part Two

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Fierah.

"Yes Chistery?" asked Fierah as she looked at him.

Chistery held Fierah's hand and with his other hand, he touched the necklace around her neck. Fierah gasped as the necklace began to float up into the air. "What's it doing?" asked Elphaba and Fiyero.

The necklace disappeared and out of nowhere a voice said, "Good has been restored. The necklace only unveils itself during times of trouble. It will help and guide you, if you ask it. Farewell."

And so they continued back to Oz….

They arrived at nightfall when everyone was asleep. That way there wouldn't be too much of a commotion. Elphaba didn't seem herself when she first entered the city. So many memories and pain came back to haunt her. She had to be strong though. Her name was going to be cleared.

"Are you all right Elphie?" asked Glinda quietly.

"I'm fine," Elphaba half smiled.

"Tomorrow, the world will open its arms to you."

Elphaba looked at Glinda and whispered, "Will it Glinda? Can you take back the pain and the suffering from twenty years ago? What about my daughter? She's lived her whole life in fear of what could of happened. She is not like most people."

"But that's what makes Fierah so wonderful! She's beautiful, she's smart, and she's powerful!"

"And tell me, Glinda, who is going to look after her after Fiyero and I are gone? No one lives forever. Tell me that!"

Glinda crossed her arms and said, "There are some creatures who can see past many things. You can't judge a person based on things you hear. Sometimes we all have to break out of our shells and talk to people."

Elphaba wiped away a few random tears. "Forgive me Glinda, it's just so much to handle."

"Elphaba, don't worry! Everything will be all right."

Elphaba watched Fierah walking with Chistery and suddenly something struck her. "Glinda, what did you mean by creatures?"

Glinda had a huge smile across her face and whispered in Elphaba's ear. Elphaba had a huge grin as well.

The next morning Glinda had Chistery go around the town and hand out flyers telling everyone about an important message that was to be given to the citizens at 12 promptly. Everyone was excited to hear the news because usually it meant something great was about to happen.

"Wait until I give you the gesture and then you may come out. Okay Elphie?"

Elphaba nodded and she squeezed Fiyero's hand. Fierah stood in the shadows and watched her parents. They looked so happy. Their pain and suffering was coming to an end. "I love you Fiyero!" whispered Elphaba as she kissed him.

"I love you too!"

"Citizens of Oz," Glinda boomed at exactly 12, "Many years ago, a young woman named Elphaba Thropp, walked through the same village. She was on her way to meeting the wizard. Her life was about to change. Many of you knew her as the Wicked Witch. But she was far from Wicked. It was the Wizard who was truly wicked. He tricked the poor girl into mutating those poor monkeys. And when she refused to help him, she was labeled an outcast. From that point on, her life was destroyed because of that evil man."

The townspeople gasped with this revelation and someone shouted out, "Why would the Wizard do that?"

"Sometimes people let power go to their head, and that's what happened with the Wizard. He was always looking out for himself and no one else. He thought he needed a villain, and he found that false claim in Elphaba."

"So what now?" asked another person.

"Today I come before you to clear Elphaba's name. She was innocent and she was not wicked. She was just like you or me."

"Let's kill the Wizard!" screamed another person.

"My dear friends, the Wizard is gone. And in his absence, someone has returned."

Elphaba took a deep breath as Glinda summoned her. Everyone gasped as they saw Elphaba. "She's alive!"

"It's Elphaba!"

"Is that?"

"IT IS!"

Everyone burst out into applause and Elphaba's name was cleared. She was no longer the Wicked Witch of the West. Fiyero walked out next and waved to all of the people and smiled. Chistery walked out next and not too far behind him was Fierah. Fierah was extremely silent as she walked into the outside world. She felt scared at first but Chistery offered his hand and continued to lead her to the outside world. "This is my daughter, Fierah," introduced Elphaba.

Fierah closed her eyes and suddenly had a flashback to when townspeople had set her father on fire. She became overwhelmed with emotions and when she opened her eyes, tears spilt. She couldn't take it, so she ran.

Glinda excused herself and went after Fierah as Elphaba and Fiyero were left to answer questions from all of the townspeople.

"Fierah?" called Glinda as she walked around.

Glinda wasn't having any luck finding Fierah and she then thought, if she was Fierah where would she go? The garden!

Glinda made her way into the garden and of course, that's where she found Fierah. Fierah was curled up rocking back and forth. Glinda sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Fierah turned to hug Glinda as she sobbed. "What's wrong Fierah?"

"It's all too much for me to handle. I can't get the images of my father on fire out of my head."

"Fierah, your family is safe now, you have nothing to fear!"

Fierah looked at Glinda and whispered, "I'm afraid of something else."

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid of dying alone and unloved. Who could love someone as green as me?"

"Fierah, your father loves your mother and she's green! To some people, appearance doesn't matter! You will find someone someday!"

Glinda and Fierah turned their heads when they heard the garden gate open. It was Chistery and he had a single white rose. He walked over to Fierah and said, "For you."


	9. The Note and The Truth

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Fierah.

The next morning, Fierah went for a refreshing walk. She didn't want to tell anyone where she was going and she didn't want to be bothered. The sun was shining and the birds were singing their morning songs of joy and of life. Fierah felt so free to walk amongst the people. She would stop and smile and talk to the people. People were genuinely surprised by how nice she was. She was a bit shy though at first.

Fierah was walking along and suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder. She paused and then she turned to see Chistery walking behind her. He had a note in his hand and he looked at it before handing it to her. "What's this Chistery?" asked Fierah.

Chistery looked up at Fierah and he said, "For you."

Fierah raised a brow as she opened the letter and she read over the letter. Her smiled faded and morphed into a horrified expression. "Oh no," she panicked, "No, no, no."

"What does-it-"

Fierah took off faster than she could fly on her broom. Her heart was racing and it felt like it was beating out of her chest. Her ran all the way back to the castle and burst through the doors. Glinda and Elphaba were having some sort of baked pastry and they dropped theirs at the same time. "Fierah? Are you all right?" Elphaba ran over to her daughter hugging her.

"Did someone hurt you?" asked Glinda.

Fierah was on the verge of tears as she cried, "Glinda I need the grimmary!"

"Why, what's wrong?" Glinda worried.

"The man I love is in danger and he needs my help."

Glinda and Elphaba looked at each other and then back at Fierah. "The man you love?" repeated Glinda and Elphaba.

"Please," sobbed Fierah, "He needs my help."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Elphaba searching for answers.

"Forget that Elphie, tell us who he is Fierah! Tell us!" begged Glinda.

"I need you to promise me that you won't get angry," whispered Fierah as she nervously wrapped her fingers.

"Just tell us."

"Mother, Glinda, I'm in love with Boq."

"WHAT?" roared Elphaba.

Glinda gasped, "How is that possible? He's dead! He was evil! He tried to kill your mother! Your father!"

"Please, let me explain," Fierah pleaded.

"Wait until I tell your father! He will be furious!"

"Mother, please listen to me."

Elphaba sat down, crossed her arms, and glared and Glinda giggled as she sat down and clapped her hands.

"Many years ago, when I was little, I would wander far from home and I would explore the world. I wanted to see what the world looked like. I wanted to travel to distant lands and see other cultures. I felt like I was a caged beast. One night, I ran into a man made of tin. It was a night, on a cold fall morning."

"I remember that night," Elphaba interjected, "I came into your room to check on you and I found that you were missing."

Fierah nodded as she continued, "I was so fascinated by him and I thought he was beautiful. So every night for years, I would come to Oz and I would wait for him. He would meet me in the field and we would spend time together. Over the years he and I became close. The whole time I kept my identity a secret from him. I knew that if he found out who I really was, he would come after my family."

"Go on," urged Glinda.

"As time went by, he and I became closer and closer. Until one night, he told me that he was falling in love with me. I knew in my heart that I loved him too and I couldn't keep my identity a secret from him that much longer. The truth had to be revealed. So I told him who I really was."

"Oh my goodness! Go on!" Glinda giggled as Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"He told me that night that it didn't matter who my family was. He was in love with me and would accept me for who I truly was. We couldn't keep our love a secret forever. Unfortunately, the day he and I were going to come forth with our relationship was the day that you were captured Mom."

"I see," said Elphaba.

"That night when I went to go meet Boq, I told him what happened with you and Dad. At the time, he was working for you Glinda. But he had to pretend that he was still loyal to Madame Morrible once he found out what happened. He was going to help me find you. We pretended that we didn't have a relationship because we wanted to wait until it was safe."

"We saw him die though!" Glinda and Elphaba commented.

"He didn't die. I used a vanishing spell so he would disappear. We wanted to make it look like he had been destroyed in front of Madame Morrible and The Wizard in case something went wrong. We had planned to meet up later and figure out some sort of plan."

Elphaba smiled at her daughter. "You sound just like me when I was your age."

Fierah looked at her mother and tears spilt down her eyes as she continued, "He didn't show up last night. I was waiting for him in the garden. Today I received a note from him and apparently he was attacked by a lion of some sort. I don't know how to save him."

"Do you know where he is?" asked Glinda.

Fierah looked at Glinda and whispered, "He's waiting for me, in the field, and he doesn't have much time."

"Give her the grimmary and save him," came the voice of Fiyero, "I'm not one for stopping the course of true love."

"I agree with my husband. Glinda, give her the grimmary."

"Chistery!" called Glinda, "Bring me the grimmary!"

A broken hearted Chistery came into the room. He had heard everything that was said and his heart was broken. He had cried and his face was tear stained. He handed the book to Glinda dejectedly and walked past Elphaba and Fiyero. Chistery came up to Fierah and he shook his head. He reached up to touch her face one last time. "Beautiful," he whispered.

"I'm sorry Chistery," whispered Fierah, "It just wouldn't work out between us. I'm a human and you're a monkey. I will always have a special place for you in my heart."

Chistery smiled at Fierah and said, "And you shall always be in mine."

Glinda handed Fierah the grimmary and Fierah was on her way to save Boq.


	10. No Longer A Secret

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Fierah.

Fierah ran as fast as she could to the field. She was running out of time and she had to hurry if she wanted to save Boq. She loved him dearly and had to save him. Fierah had no idea if she could read the grimmary but she would try anything. "Boq!" she yelled as she ran to his side.

"Fierah!" he gasped weakly.

"I have the grimmary! I'm going to save you!"

"Fierah, it's too late for me. I'm dying."

"I'm going to save you."

Fierah knelt beside him and touched his face. "I can't live without you," she whispered, "I love you."

Tears welled up in Boq's eyes as he looked upon the face of his beloved. "I love you too."

Fierah opened up the grimmary and looked at the ancient writing. She touched the pages and immediately she could read it. "I need a healing spell," she thought aloud, "Which page?"

"Page 32."

Fierah turned to see her mother and Glinda. "It's page 32 Fierah," her mother repeated. Fierah turned to page 32 and crossed her fingers that it would work. Boq's life was in her hands.

"Ellalikin recadrian ello cokanin," Fierah chanted over and over.

Boq was lifted off the ground and he began to float. He bent over and the tin began to melt away and turned back into human flesh. Fierah fell back as a huge gush of wind blew across the field and she was trying to remain strong hoping that he would come out all right. "Please," she whispered over and over under her breath.

Boq fell to the ground and was no longer a man of tin, but a man of flesh and blood. Fierah cautiously walked over to Boq and touched his shoulder. "Boq?" she whispered.

Boq didn't say anything and remained still.

"Boq?" asked Fierah again this time on the verge of tears.

Boq grunted and slowly got up off of the ground trying to be careful. He examined himself to see that he was no longer made of tin. "I'm alive!" he shouted happily looking at himself over and over.

He turned around to face Fierah. "You saved me," he smiled as he held out a hand for Fierah which she happily took. Her heart was racing as she hugged him and he held her back. "Fierah, thank you. I love you."

Boq dipped Fierah and then lifted her up and kissed her finally. It was no longer a secret that Boq and Fierah were in love.

"I thought you couldn't reverse a spell," whispered Glinda.

"You can't, but you can reverse it afterwards," Elphaba whispered.

"Ohhhh."


End file.
